TJC 1:1 Diary of the Damned, A Gargoyles Tale 1
by Nicky Dee
Summary: There are two young hatchlings in the clan. One is a giant amoung gargoyles, the other a crossbreed between demon and gargoyle! What is Goliath to do? Takes place after Hunter's Moon!


"Diary of the Damned,   
A Gargoyle's Diary: DARK EBONY"  
BY: Nicky Dee  
EMAIL: NikkiD84@hotmail.com  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
  
Hello readers! How are ya? This is my first Gargoyles fan fiction. I call it Gargoyles, TJC (The Journy Continues..) This is the fisrt. It intruduces my fisrt two new characters, Ebony and Egor. I wrote it so it would look like a diary entry. I hope you like. If you want to use them them please email me. I have other fan fiction on this site if you want to read them. Just look up the author NikkiD. If you have any questions, complaint or comments then please email me. Later! PS: I would LOVE to get fan art concerning my characters. Please send me some!  
  
~ Nicky Dee  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
DISCLAIMER:  
  
Ebony and Egor belong to mui! YOU MAY NOT USE THEM WITHOUT PERMISION! So there! Ha! If you do want to use em' them PLEASE email me first! The rest of the Gargoyles characters belong to Buena Vista and Disney. I did not make any money of them, and wrote this purely as entertainment. Please don't sue me; I'm way to poor!   
  
~ Nicky Dee  
  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
October 12, 1996  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Hello. Why am I saying hello? I'm just writing in this notebook because Goliath said that it would improve my writing skills. Demona certainly didn't make me keep a journal! Nor did she make us stay at home and study! It's not fair! Just because Egor and me are a tad bit young is not cause for reason to make us stay home everyday to study in the damn library like we were hatchlings fresh out of the egg! Humph!  
  
Anyway, this is my first journal entry, as Angela calls it. Angela told me that you should write about yourself in your first entry and since I have nothing else to write about I might as well do it. My name is Ebony. (Demona named me for the color of my skin.) I am a gargoyle... sort of. I just found out that I'm really a crossbreed of demon and gargoyle. My mother is a demoness. Whatever that is. Because of this I have magical powers.   
I have dark gray skin. It's really dark, almost black. My eyes are sky blue, and my hair is black. My tail has an arrowhead like point at the end, I have three small bright blue spots under each of my eyes on my cheekbones, and I wear gold earrings. I have been planing to have another piercing on my right ear. I don't know how I'm going to get it though.   
I have three small horns above my eyes. They look a little like Goliath's except mine are a bit larger. I usually wear a white war tunic that Xanatos gave me. I like it. It looks a bit like a dress with a blue sash that ties around my waist. All the males seem to like it especially. Brooklyn whistled, something that Angela told me that human males will do whenever they see an attractive female. Humans can be really weird.  
  
I just had my hair cut yesterday! Xanatos's mate... or wife as he calls her... did it for me. I used to have my hair really long and would always wear it in a long braid when I saw a picture in a book human's call a magazine of a human female with black hair like mine. I really like it. It's really short, it just reaches my neck. Fox, Xanatos's mate, calls it a bob. Odd name. Well, anyway, I really like it. Egor likes it too. He says I look older now.   
  
Egor is my clan brother and my best friend. He's really sweet and funny. He has dark forest green skin, long brown hair that he always wears in a ponytail, and bright green eyes. His brow ridges are larger then mines. They look a bit like two cow horns pointing horizontally instead of curving up. Me and Egor are both still considered hatchlings though, we are both 25 years old. For his age Egor is really tall. When Broadway described him he called Egor really buff. In other words Egor is really muscular and tall for his age. The human doctor who examined us when we joined the clan last month said that Egor may have a pituitary growth disorder. I don't know what that is but she said that Egor will grow to be really big, maybe even bigger then Goliath. By the dragon, Egor practically is as big as him now!  
  
Me and Egor are the last of our clan. We lived in Ireland all our lives in the Middle Ages. We had to survive on our own for many years without any clan, without any adults. We used to live with two older gargoyles but they died when we were young. They just disappeared one day without a trace!  
  
Me and Egor lived a hard life, always staying in the woods or in caves, stealing from nearby villages for food. I hated it. Then a powerful woman came to us one day and put me and Egor under a powerful spell. It made us fall asleep. She then put us in a cave where the sun did not touch us and we slept for many years. Luckily we didn't age during or sleep but many years passed before we where freed. We where freed many months ago by Demona. She wanted to make a clan of her own. For a while she treated us well, took care of us, and taught us about this odd New World. She even gave us our names! She named me after a wood that has my color of skin and Egor after a character from his favorite movie, Frankenstein. He has the same name as the hatchback Igor except we switched the I in Igor for an E and pronounced the E long. He seems to like it.  
  
Well, after several months Demona changed. She wanted me to cast a very powerful spell using these odd rocks she found. She called them the Stones of Avalon, or something like that. She wanted me to use the stones to kill all the humans in North America. Now while I am not fond of humans myself I certainly didn't want to kill so many! What did they ever do to us? I wanted to kill the humans that used to attack Egor and me when we lived in Ireland but those humans have died centuries ago! So I refused to cast the spell and Demona became really angry and shot Egor in the chest with a gun, saying that if I didn't cast the spell she would kill him.   
  
After this I realized that Demona was far to obsessed with her hate for humans to be trusted completely. Using my powers I made Egor's body transparent and took the gun away. I was pretty mad at the moment. I was ready to shoot Demona when all of a sudden two beings appeared. I could tell that they were REALLY powerful in the magical arts. They looked a bit like gargoyles too. They had pointy ears and blue skin. They called themselves Feys, King and Queen of Avalon, Oberon and Titania. I don't really understand. They wanted the stones. When I gave them the stones they looked at me weird, like I had done something odd. Then Oberon touched my forehead and I got a really bad headache. That was when they told me I was half Fey. Believe me, I was really surprised! Titania said that my mother was probably a demoness and even named her; Isis. I barely remember my mother so I wouldn't know.   
  
After the Feys left with the damn stones I left Demona's house and brought Egor to Goliath and his clan. They explained who they were and asked if me and Egor would like to join their clan. Since Egor needed medical help and I certainly don't want to stay with Demona any more, I hastily agreed.  
  
That's it. That's our story. We went to Xanatos's castle; I met the kind human woman Elisa, her partner Matt, Xanatos's son Alexander and his mate Fox, and their Fey servant Owen/Puck. Owen was really annoying. He kept asking me about my powers, my mother and what Oberon told me. I finally had to hit him to make him leave me alone although Xanatos didn't like it. We have been in the castle for about a month now. I haven't heard anything from Demona. I met her daughter Angela. She looks just like Demona! She seemed to be a bit jealous that I lived her mother for so long. We have been with her for several months and were getting used to her big house.  
  
I have to say that I like Goliath's clan a lot more even though we are made to stay at the castle all the time. Xanatos is a very rich human and the others are very nice to us. Brooklyn is very funny. Angela and Broadway are very sweet and Angela has begun to teach me about makeup and such. Lex has started to teach Egor and me about computers, Hudson is training Egor and me a lot and Goliath is patient with us. Egor certainly likes it here at the castle. He is really getting into pulling weights in the gym and I like using the internet. True it's nothing but human junk but I like looking up music and chating. Human will believe anything. I have to admit I'm not used to following orders from someone. Goliath seems to be afraid that Egor and me will go out into the human world and blow it up or something.   
  
Well, that's it.  
  
I don't know what else I can say about myself. Hopefully this diary writing will get better. Now if you'll excuse me I would like to get on AOL Messenger. There is this Human male who is completely convinced that I'm a 21-year-old college student from Ireland. Like I said, Humans will believe anything.  
  
  
Sincerely yours,  
Ebony  
(Angela told me to write that after ever every entry. Don't ask me why.)  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
NOTE: Check out First HuntAnd Leave a Review!  



End file.
